


spacegirl lookin' at me (she has a silver heart)

by yangaf



Series: my spacegirl's lookin' at me (and i can't keep my hands to myself) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, THEY ARE BEING GAY AND DOING CRIMES, adora needed a hug and GOT ONE, adora was cocky and funny before the war, adora's healed and catra's healed from the war's wounds, but she's even happier afterwards, catra is happy with the love of her life, i think we forgot how much they schemed together in the horde, they are HAPPY and HEALED and... horny, they are horny and i can't stress that enough, they love each other so much man on GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangaf/pseuds/yangaf
Summary: The war almost destroyed Adora. Now, she has healed from the war’s wounds back into the same cocky and fun woman, but with a newfound confidence. Not just in her abilities to perform as She-Ra, but in her own self. Adora stands tall, she is insanely muscular, and, objectively, she’s fucking gorgeous.Catra’s sure, at this point, that she’s told Adora these things more than enough times under her breath when the woman pushes two fingers inside of her and lowers her mouth.orAdora is hot. Catra is hot for her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: my spacegirl's lookin' at me (and i can't keep my hands to myself) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860334
Comments: 37
Kudos: 590





	spacegirl lookin' at me (she has a silver heart)

**Author's Note:**

> TO FREEDOM!!!! very happy w this piece and pls make sure to read the first part of this series to get the full idea. this is a companion piece to "see on both sides like chanel" and i wanted to dive into catra's introspection on adora, who she was, turned into, and who she healed into after the war
> 
> basically, they are horny and happy and in love and mischievous
> 
> follw me on tumblr: @yangaf

If there’s one thing that Catra has always loved about Adora, it’s her honesty.

Brutal, blunt, and straight to the point. Adora has never typically one to shy away from her emotions- at least, not before the war escalated- and Catra’s fondness of her heart-on-her-sleeve demeanor has done nothing but grow since they’ve officially gotten together. She wears her emotions like a T-shirt that she steps out into the day in and pulls off when she curls up next to Catra every night.

It’s days like this that she’s _especially_ fond of Adora’s honesty.

Adora has always been a thrill-seeker hidden underneath the anxious skin of a teenage girl whose entire sense of self-worth depended on her usefulness to others. Adora craves interaction, confrontation, and _adrenaline_. In the stolen moments they were able to share together while growing up in the Fright Zone, Adora was always quick to join Catra in whatever childish hijinx that she had proposed they do. Adora’s wavelength never strayed too far from Catra’s. Behind every master plan that she formulated to pull pranks on Kyle, steal ration bars from the older cadets, or sneak up to their landing hideout, Adora was always one step ahead of her when it came to improvising, changing plans on the whim, and helping her make quick getaways.

Adora had always been cocky, teasing, and quick to show a gleam in her eye when she became excitable. The war had stripped this Adora from Catra and turned her into something hard, something saddened, something too burdened to even stand upright. 

It’s taken a full year of intensive therapy, medication, crying, screaming, intergalactic space travel, two interventions staged by Bow regarding her self-destructive coping mechanisms, sex- _lots of sex_ \- and a shoulder to cry on during the most unbearable nights before Adora has finally started to feel like herself again- like the person that Catra realized she was in love with when she was just a child.

The only thing that Catra may love more than Adora is what their healing has turned her into the woman she is now- not simply just the memory of her childhood best friend that she clung to like a thin lifeline. Adora has healed from the war’s wounds back into the same cocky and fun woman, but with a newfound confidence. Not just in her abilities to perform as She-Ra, but in her own person. Adora is tall, she is _insanely_ muscular, and she’s pretty. Adora, objectively, is _gorgeous_.

Catra’s sure, at this point, that she’s told Adora these things enough times under her breath when the woman pushes two fingers inside of her and lowers her mouth.

Adora walks around Bright Moon’s grounds, now, like she knows this. Adora speaks to people with a purpose and a confidence that Catra has barely known her to hold. Adora is visibly comfortable in her own skin, now, and with _herself_. It’s nothing like Catra has seen before. She stands with her back straight at full height with her shoulders back, barely tilting her jaw down to speak to people who are either shorter than her or attempting to intimidate her. It’s something new, it’s something real, and it’s something unbearably sexy. 

Adora is smart, she’s strong, she’s confident, she’s _herself_ again, and for the first time in years, she’s happy. _Truly_ happy. 

It gives Catra a hot feeling at the pit of her stomach when she notices, and more often than not, it usually turns into something hotter when Adora walks closer to her.

Right now, though, Adora is not walking around Bright Moon’s grounds. She’s being dragged, quite literally, down the hall. Catra is pulling one of her wrists and Glimmer is trying her absolute best to pull the other and not collapse under Adora’s weight at the same time.

“You are coming to this fucking meeting, Adora,” Glimmer grits out, taking another stomp forward. “So help me, I’ll banish you. I will absolutely fucking banish you.”

Adora throws her head back and lets it loll to the side. “I don’t wanna,” she whines, and Catra lets out a chuckle. _Honesty_.

“Babe, come on. If I have to go, you definitely have to go. You’re literally the princess of the universe, or whatever. Royal Alliance economic aid meeting. It’s in the fine print of your job description.”

Adora blows a raspberry at the pair of them, and Glimmer lets out a groan. “I don’t even remember interviewing for this job,” Adora mutters. “Can I quit?”

“Do you mean _die_?” Glimmer spits back at her, tugging harshly on her wrist. Adora’s feet continue to drag across the floor. “I would love for that to happen right about now, honestly.” Adora wrinkles her nose at her.

“Okay, here’s where you lose me. I get the whole ‘being the Queen of an entire kingdom’ thing. I get the whole ‘Catra being your most trusted political advisor and military strategist’ thing. But, I don’t have a kingdom or any material possessions in said kingdom to help this guy-”

“- Chancellor Hagus.”

‘- Chancellor Hangnail out with.” Adora pauses, and then turns to Catra, who is now beginning to feel a small sheen of sweat on the back of her neck at the effort of pulling Adora across the floor. “Also, did we forget that I’m dyslexic? Do you want to bring the dyslexic princess to a meeting about money and numbers? Bad idea. I think it would be better for everyone if I-”

“Adora,” Catra cuts in, feigning sweetness in her voice. Adora looks down at her, prettily, through long, dark eyelashes. “Baby. Prettiest girl in the universe. I love you. I love you so much, you know that?”

Adora smiles down at her, eyes slightly hooded. Catra fights the jolt of electricity that trickles down her spine. “I love you, too.”

Catra hums. “Do you love me enough to walk on your own two feet so we don’t have to keep dragging your tall ass across the floor like you’re a corpse?”

Adora’s face drops quickly, and her expression turns dark. Catra bites back a laugh. “You’re horrible, and I hate you.” 

Adora plants both of her feet on the ground and stands at her full height, pulling her wrists away from both of the women. Catra, expecting the movement, loosens the grip on her hand just in time. Glimmer, however, lets out a mighty tug at the last second that sends her flat onto her face when her grip slips.

“God,” she cries weakly from the waxed floors. “Take me up, God. I’m ready.”

Catra kicks Glimmer’s side gently. “Get up, Queen Sparkles. We’re about to be late.”

Glimmer slowly picks herself off of the ground and dusts her knees off, grumbling under her breath. Her back goes ramrod straight and she marches over to Adora, who is clenching her jaw, Catra can tell, in an attempt to not laugh at Glimmer’s disheveled state. Glimmer jabs a finger accusingly at Adora, but given her height, it only comes up to the middle of Adora’s chest.

“ _You_ ,” she hisses. “You are on my last nerve. I love you, and you’re my best friend, but I can and will have you arrested for being a brat.”

Adora pouts cutely. “Glimmer, I’m useless here. I hate coming to these meetings just for show and not being able to do anything productive.”

“She’s just grumpy because you came and got us in the middle of our Runeflix binge,” Catra interjects, and Adora narrows her eyes at the betrayal.

Slowly, Glimmer lowers her finger. “What show?” she asks sharply.

“ _Love Island_ ,” Adora responds. “You literally interrupted us during the episode right before the season finale, right when we were about to hear who was being eliminated. It better have been Celeste.”

In reality, only Adora had been paying attention to who was going to be eliminated from the show. Catra, however, had been occupied by the pair of fingers that pumped in and out of her, tortuously slow, as Adora’s other hand swirled lazy, tight circles around her clit. 

When Glimmer burst into the room to retrieve the pair, she was thankful that their blanket had been pulled up over her laps. At a first glance, Catra assumes that it had probably just looked like they were cuddling while watching the holoscreen, Catra’s back pressed against Adora’s front as she tried, but failed, to focus on the screen.

Glimmer pauses for a moment, and then sighs, lowering her head. “Okay. I- that’s understandable. Bow and I just finished the latest season last week. I get it. But!” She raises her head back up at Adora, who is looking down at her with hopeful eyes. “You’re still not getting out of this. And, just because you’ve mildly inconvenienced me, you’re-”

“Glimmer, please don’t say-”

“- keeping the peace.”

Adora groans and locks her hands together, pressing them against the top of her head. “You know I hate keeping the peace!” she whines loudly. Catra cocks an eyebrow at the both of them.

“‘Keeping the peace’?” she repeats. “Isn’t that, like, also in the fine print of her job description?”

“I distinctly remember not interviewing for it,” Adora mutters under her breath. Glimmer turns to Catra and nods.

“It is, but sometimes, constituents we meet with or officials who ask us for help are just so ugly about it. One time, Adora turned into She-Ra and just threw the Duke of Kancor’s representative out of the window when she called Bow a ‘twink’. This is something that I’ve always made Adora do when she either doesn’t have anything to offer, like troops or financial aid, or when she’s being an asshole.” Adora sputters down at Glimmer, her face bunched up.

“Um, I am _not_ being an a-”

“Little bit,” Catra grins, pinching the air. “Little bit of an asshole. You’re a sexy asshole, though.” Adora’s eyes go hooded again, and she takes a step closer to Catra.

“Yeah?” she breathes, and _oh_ , she’s looking down at Catra prettily again. Catra swallows and raises her jaw up at Adora.

“When we get out of here, I want to s-”

“We’re gonna be late!” Glimmer yells, jumping between the two. “Please, _please_ keep it in your pants.”

“My pants don’t have pockets.”

Glimmer flings the doors to the meeting room open unceremoniously and slinks over to her chair, relaxing her body into it fully as soon as she hits the wood. “You’re being banished to the corner chair, She-Ra. Go and keep the peace.”

Adora huffs and crosses her arms. “I really don’t want to be here.”

Catra laughs and leans her cheek against the muscle of Adora’s shoulder. “I know, baby.”

“I want to know who gets eliminated.”

Catra leans up on her toes to press her lips under Adora’s ear. “And I’d rather be sitting on your face, but we can’t all get what we want,” she breathes into tan skin. Adora’s eyebrows skyrocket at Catra’s words, and she tilts her neck down to look at Catra with the same look in her pretty eyes that’s been driving Catra up the wall the entire day.

“You’re in a very interesting mood today,” Adora whispers slowly, turning to face Catra. Catra smirks and brings a hand up to rest on the small of Adora’s back.

“I don’t think ‘interesting’ is the word I’d use for it, pretty girl.” Adora’s grin widens, and her mouth opens like she’s about to say something, but Glimmer’s voice cuts through the moment.

“Adora. Corner chair. You left your book from last time, so you shouldn’t have a problem keeping yourself entertained.”

Adora sighs and leans down and grabs Catra’s jaw between two long fingers. She kisses Catra, slow and wet and _hot._ The action makes Catra’s entire world tilts on its axis, and a pulsing heat drops right between her thighs. She pulls away from Adora, breathing slowly but deeply in an attempt to calm the wild beating of her heart. She clears her throat in an attempt to pull herself together, but the lazy smile on Adora’s face does absolutely nothing to help her.

“Okay, spacegirl,” she says, her voice choking slightly on her nickname for Adora. Catra reaches up to smooth out the collar of Adora’s sleeveless turtleneck. “Go and keep the peace.”

Adora rolls her eyes but nods. After bending down to press her lips to Catra’s forehead, she drags herself across the room and throws herself unhappily into the tiny chair in the corner. She twists herself in the seat and flings her legs across one of the armrests, letting her back settle against the other one. She reaches towards the small table next to her and grabs the only book sitting there, flips a page open quickly, and begins to read with a frown.

Catra smiles to herself, amused at Adora’s grumpy yet mischievous mood. She takes the seat closest to Adora when the rest of the princesses, Bow, and King Micah all start to filter into the room. She exchanges pleasantries with each of them, genuinely happy to see them, and she watches out of the corner of her eye as Adora throws grins and waves and smiles at each of them.

“Keeping the peace, huh? What did you do this time?” Frosta asks, walking over to Adora with a cup of tea in her hand. Adora takes the tea from her, her eyes grateful, but her pout still deep.

“What _didn’t_ I do?” she laments, and Frosta just laughs. Mermista snorts from her end of the table.

“Probably the best idea to not let the dyslexic princess talk about money,” she says, grinning cheekily. Adora’s jaw drops and she points at Mermista, her eyes wide as she motions towards Glimmer with her other hand.

“See!” she exclaims. “What did I _just_ tell you earlier?”

Trumpets start to blare from behind the main doors.

A man dressed from head to toe in a plaid purple suit barges straight through them, followed by an entire entourage of men in the same outfit. “His Royal Highnesses’ most esteemed colleague, the Chancellor from Blueskirt, has arrived!” he yells. Catra grimaces and shares a look with Glimmer, who is wearing the exact same expression on her face.

A short, pudgy man waltzes in after him. His monocle is entirely too big for his face, his shoes are too tight for his feet, and the look on his face is way too cocky. Adora snorts in her corner.

Chancellor Hagus takes a seat in the only empty chair at the end of the table. He wiggles into it ungracefully, and when he’s finally settled, he sends a flirtatious grin up at Scorpia, who is seated to his right. She slowly scoots her chair further to the right.

“King Micah,” he begins, his voice high and nasal. “I am honored to have been given this opportunity to meet with you-”

“Excuse me, Chancellor,” Micah interrupts gently. His expression is sheepish. “This meeting will actually be run by Queen Glimmer, and moderated by the Royal Alliance. I’m just here to advise Queen Glimmer and her Bishop, Catra, on any economic affairs that Bright Moon might be open to if we come to an agreement for your request regarding the Post-War Relief Fund.”

The chancellor pauses and sniffs the air. “... Are you not the leader of the Royal Alliance, as you are the King of Bright Moon?” he asks haughtily. Catra watches as Perfuma’s mouth curls into a frown.

“No,” Micah says gracefully. “I’m just here to help the Queen. It’s her kingdom. I just have the title.”

“But, you are the _King_.”

“Read the room, Chancellor,” Mermista snaps. “It’s us, or it’s nothing. You’re working with us. Deal with it.”

The chancellor tilts his nose up at Mermista, but nods sharply. “... Very well, then. I was not expecting to have to negotiate with the _princesses-_ ,” he spits, his voice cringing at the mention of the women in the room, “- but it will have to do, I suppose.” He pauses, and his eyes scan the room.

“I was, however, expecting that She-Ra be in attendance at this meeting. I have very much been looking forward to, erm, getting to know her… acquaintance.”

Catra stifles a laugh at the man’s poorly concealed lust and tilts her jaw to look back at Adora. Where she got the plate of cookies from, she has absolutely no clue. The book is propped up on her thighs, and her eyes are sparkling with amusement. Adora’s gaze meets her own as her mouth closes around a cookie, and Adora sends her a shrug.

“She-Ra has some important matters to attend to, unfortunately,” Catra says. “She’s quite busy, I’m afraid.” Adora rolls her eyes and turns back to her book.

The chancellor, however, is not pacified. “More important than a meeting of the Royal Alliance?” he asks, incredulous. Catra nods and keeps her face serious, her movement exaggerated, and Scorpia brings a claw up to cover her mouth.

“Oh, yes,” Catra says, feigning seriousness. “I can promise you that whatever She-Ra is doing right now is _much_ more important than this meeting.”

Adora raises a hand to her cheek and scratches the side of her face, and Catra knows that the middle finger that sticks up at her is not an accident.

“That’s understandable,” the chancellor agrees. “A woman of her caliber must have many things to take care of. And what a woman she is,” he finishes, his voice dropping low. Netossa leans over to cover both of Frosta’s teenage ears. Entrapta lets out a dry cough.

“That, Chancellor, I can absolutely agree with you on. She-Ra is _quite_ a woman,” Catra says, her voice tight with suppressed laughter. Glimmer’s jaw clenches next to her. Adora sends her a flat stare. Scorpia brings her other claw up to cover the first one, and Mermista drops her head against the table.

“Now,” Catra exhales, leaning back in her seat. “Shall we begin?”

* * *

He’s an asshole, Catra quickly realizes.

The meeting doesn’t even last fifteen minutes before he proposes a ridiculous request for a full quarter of Plumeria’s medics to be stationed at Blueskirt’s largest import bay. Perfuma gracefully denies his request, and he grumbles at her under his breath.

He doesn’t stop, though. He throws absurd demands at the women in the room, snarking at them with a tone so condescending that Catra doesn’t even think she could match it.

Catra, truthfully, doesn’t want to be here, either. Still, she jumps in when she’s needed, directing everyone’s attention to the different spreadsheets that organize troop numbers, medical supplies, and trade export routes. The chancellor pays little attention to any reason, though, and he continues to fight and snark and defy any counter that the Alliance throws at him. 

At some point, Adora sends a small ball of paper flying into Catra’s lap. She’s close enough to her that the aim is perfect, and the angle of the seat that Catra’s chosen allows Scorpia’s large shoulders to shield her from the chancellor’s view. She opens the note.

**_I feel like a toddler in time-out_ **

Catra snickers under her breath and reaches for the notepad in front of her.

**_pls don’t equate the woman i’m having sex with to a toddler that’s weird_ **

Crumble, toss.

Another note flies into her lap.

**_Wow am I just good for sex??? Also I’m pretty sure that’s not weirder than the things we did last night_ **

Catra blanches at the words on the paper as her mind gets stuck on a memory of leather and fingers from the night prior in a torturous loop. She scribbles out her response hastily.

**_BONDAGE IS NOT WEIRD ITS SEXY AND YOU WERE INTO IT JUST AS MUCH AS I WAS_ **

Crumble, toss. Catra sneaks a glance at Adora, who’s just looked up from reading the note. She gives Catra that same damn annoyingly sexy look, and the flush of heat between her thighs comes back in full force. A smirk spreads across Adora’s lips, she flicks her wrist, and the note hits her in the knee.

**_Ok bottom. Babe this guy sucks and I hate him and he looks like a grape do you think if he gets mad enough he’ll pop_ **

Catra looks over at the chancellor, whose face is almost blue with frustration, and smirks. She begins to scribble.

**_twenty gold pieces if you just drop kick him out of the window rn maybe he’ll explode_ **

Crumble, toss. Two notes fly back at her moments later, both hitting the wrist that rests in her lap. She opens the first one.

**_I think if Scorpia pinches him he’ll just deflate like a balloon and fly around the room like a limp noodle_ **

Catra bites her lip to keep from laughing as she opens the second one. 

**_I love you_ **

Catra will _never_ get tired of hearing that. Her heart stutters in her chest as she reads the words again, and she tilts her head to look over at Adora. Her eyes are warm, looking at Catra with a softness that spreads over her slowly. 

“ _I love you, too,_ ” she mouths back to her, and Adora’s smile widens, the dimple of her right cheek curling with unspoken affection. She crumbles the paper in her lap and flicks it at Catra, who keeps her eyes trained on it and catches it.

She doesn’t get to open the note, however, because seconds later, Chancellor Hagus flies upwards from his chair. 

“I am quite fed up with your unjustified opposition!” he screeches, face blue. “I came here to negotiate with you all for help, not to be told that you can’t do anything!”

Glimmer coughs into her fist and stands to meet his posture. “Chancellor,” she begins, her voice tight with restraint. “We _want_ to help. But it’s completely unreasonable of you to expect all of us to exhaust the resources of our kingdoms just to compensate for a single one of your closed trade routes.”

The chancellor bares his teeth at Glimmer, who Catra notices is looking slowly more unhinged. “Blueskirt was one of the kingdoms hit the hardest during the Battle of Arxen Wire. That trade route is the only one we’re able to use to import the crops we need to feed our livestock, and it’s closed because _you_ people destroyed half of impasse during your fallacious fighting-“

“ _Enough_.”

The room falls silent and all eyes turn to look at Adora, who still has her own trained on her book. She reaches over to grab her cup of tea from the table and take a long, slow sip.

The chancellor sputters at her. “And who are _you_ to interrupt me in the middle of a meeting of the Royal Alliance?” he yells accusingly. Adora doesn’t make any move to look up at him, instead turning a page lazily with her index finger. “I’m _speaking_ to you!”

“I’m here to keep the peace,” she drawls, bringing the cup back up to her lips. “And you’re disturbing it. So, enough. Don’t make me say it again.”

Something about the aloofness of Adora’s demeanor but the firmness of her words makes Catra cross her legs.

The chancellor waddles over to Adora, stopping just in front of the chair. She still doesn’t look up at the man, her eyes moving along the words on the page open in front of her. “I don’t know who you think you are to speak to a member of the Royal Court of Blueskirt like this, but I will not tolerate it, girl.”

“I’m twenty-two,” Adora mutters, reaching behind her for a cookie. “I’m not a girl, and you won’t address me as such. Sit back down and do _not_ act out in a way that disrupts the meeting again.”

“Is that a _threat?”_

Adora finally lifts her head up, but she turns to lock eyes with Glimmer, who is staring at her with wide ones of her own. Adora raises an eyebrow at her, asking a question that Glimmer responds quickly to with a sharp nod of her head. Adora nods back, and closes her book.

She stands from the chair and sighs as she sets the cup of tea down on the table next to her. At her full height, she stands about a foot taller than the man in front of her, and she looks down at him from above the bridge of her nose. Her expression is bored. “It will be if you make it one.” 

Her voice is low and dangerous, and a thrum of heat spreads under Catra’s skin.

“You _dare_ threaten a member of the Royal C-”

“You don’t have to repeat yourself, Chancellor. I heard you the first time. I know where you’re from. Sit down, and don’t make me ask again. Because the next time I do, there _will_ be a threat.”

Adora’s eyes are narrowed and set firm, but Catra has known her far too long to let the flash of excitement in her eyes go unnoticed. This is no challenge for Adora, intimidating a man who she can easily take down in one move. This is a game for her. It’s _fun_.

Catra clenches her thighs tighter together.

“I have no business with you, girl, and I will not respond to any weak attempt at a threat that you may offer me,” the chancellor growls, craning his neck nearly all the way back to look up at Adora as he steps closer to her. She raises a dark eyebrow at him.

“You’re right. You don’t have any business with me right now. Your business is with them-” Adora raises a hand to gesture at the table, “- but you’ve been doing a terrible job at negotiating with the women who have been trying to help you. And, honestly, if it wasn’t for them and what they did during the war, you probably wouldn’t be alive to be here to ask for their help. _Again_.”

The chancellor sputters for a moment before pushing a finger near her jaw. “I’ll have you know, I-”

“Where were you during the war when they asked for reinforcements during the Battle of Salineas?”

“... I-”

“What about the Liberation of Chentryl?”

“I’m in no capacity to command military mo-”

“Oh! What about the Siege on Mar-”

“I am a man of nobility and grace!” he roars, cutting Adora off. “I will not stand here and take any slander from a girl with no war experience!”

Bow shoots up from his chair. “That _woman_ is the reason most of us even _survived_ the war!” he yells, and his voice cracks just slightly with anger.

The chancellor scoffs and looks back at Adora. “In that case, these are strong words from one of the war’s nameless punching bags,” he snips as he eyes the wide scar running across Adora’s deltoid.

Netossa lets out a low whistle from her end of the table. Frosta’s eyes go wide. Glimmer worries her lip between her teeth. Scorpia takes a great interest in a speck of dust on the table. Entrapta leans forward to sip her orange juice, too loudly, through her straw. 

Catra readjusts the angle of pressure between her thighs. It’s easy to guess how this will end.

“You do not have any business with me,” Adora starts, her voice now on the edge of _just_ dangerous. “And you don’t want any. I am very, _very_ good at my job. Today’s already been a long day for me, and I’m feeling pretty lazy. I don’t _want_ to do my job. I’m here to keep the peace between everyone in this meeting, and you have ruined it to the point that I had to get up from my chair because you are so adamant on swinging something around that _clearly_ , you don’t have. So, I’m going to warn you one more time.” 

The smirk that spreads across Adora’s pink lips is dripping with an unspoken threat, but the look in her eyes is animated with exhilaration. She’s _goading_ him into a fight with a dare she presents to him through the gleam in her eye.

“It’s in your best interest to not make me do my job. I’m being _very_ honest with you, Chancellor.”

 _This_ is one of Catra’s favorite new traits of Adora. Her newfound confidence expresses itself in a taste for thrill and a lack of concern for fallout. Catra knows, easily, that Adora will not at all hesitate to summon She-Ra and send the man flying out of the highest window of the castle. She knows that it would take little effort to grab the man by the shoulders and sit him right back down in his chair. But Adora makes no move to force the man- she _likes_ the challenge of daring him, scaring him with the venom of her words and her physique. She knows that she can, and even better- she knows that she can get away with it with absolutely zero consequences.

Adora is enjoying this, but Catra thinks that she’s enjoying watching the interaction unfold even more.

The man begins to falter under Adora’s hard stare. He goes still for a moment before turning to look at Glimmer. “Queen Glimmer, I would like to speak with She-Ra,” he demands, his voice panicked. “Surely, she will come to take care of this insolent girl who is disrupting the business of a meeting of the Royal Alliance.”

“I’m, uh. I need to. Need to go to the bathroom. Yeah.” Scorpia stands suddenly from her seat, her lips pressed thin together in a hail-mary attempt to stop laughter from erupting from her. She barely makes it out of the room in time before Catra hears giggling bubble out of her in the hallway.

“Oh, She-Ra! Guys, did you- did you hear that?” Adora says, loudly. She laughs and reaches down to clap a large hand against the chancellor’s shoulder. He flinches under her touch. “You want to talk to She-Ra! Why didn’t you just say so? What do you want to tell her? We’re pretty close, you know. Some people might even say that we’re basically the same person.”

The chancellor clears his throat. “I would like to personally request her presence in replacement of you.”

Adora snorts and takes a step back from him, exhaling the last of her laughter. “Oh, man. You know, I do know her pretty well. Well enough to tell you that she would feel the exact same way about you as I do right now. But, she’s not here right now, so I’m going to give you two choices.” Adora’s feigned mirth ends abruptly as she takes two steps closer to the chancellor. He takes a hurried side-step away from her towering frame.

“Either you sit back down and stop acting like a spoiled little child until you reach a fair agreement with them, or you’ll be removed from this room by force. And, Chancellor, you don’t want to choose the second option. She-Ra’s not here right now, and I _really_ don’t want you to make me go and get her.”

Catra would give about anything right now to be back in their room, Adora on top of her, hands pulling her hair roughly and pinning her wrists down and tearing her shirt off and biting down into her neck and-

Maybe he finally succumbs to the intimidation of Adora’s towering height over him, or the deadliness of her low voice, or the large, hard muscles of her bare arms. Catra doesn’t know, and she doesn’t care. She just doesn’t want the show to end.

Unfortunately for her, the chancellor does. He gulps loudly and grits out at Adora, “... Fine.” With that, he waddles back to his chair and sits gingerly in it, keeping a weary stare fixed on Adora, who is still standing.

“I’m going to sit back down. Are you going to make me get up again?” she snaps at him. He shakes his head, defeated.

“Is that a yes or a no, Chancellor?”

“No.”

“No, _what?”_

Catra wonders if she can get away with lowering her hand from the table to press a knuckle in between her thighs. The heat is dizzying, her heart is pounding in her ears, and she needs any kind of relief. The authority in Adora’s voice sends her ears up with alertness, and her skin crawls with _want_.

“No… ma’am. No, ma’am. I won’t make you get up again.”

Adora smiles. “Good. Glimmer, I’m so sorry that he felt the need to be so rude and unproductive. You’re all busy women with busy lives. He’s lucky that you’ve taken time out of your days to meet with him and help him, right?”

The chancellor squirms in his seat.

“Yes. I am. I’m quite lucky.”

Adora hums happily, moving to sit back down in her chair. “Great! If he gives you any trouble again, say the word and he’s gone, okay? I’ll take care of him.” She gives the man in question a once-over, slowly, and he averts his eyes. “It really wouldn’t be any problem. Like, at all.”

Glimmer smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Adora.”

“Yeah,” Catra drawls, raising her eyebrows at her. “Thank you _very_ much, Adora.” She winks at her, and she takes pride in the deep blush that crawls up Adora’s neck.

The chancellor freezes. “Wait, wait- _Adora?_ _Princess Adora?_ I- oh, I’m- you’re-”

Adora’s eyes snap towards him with violence. “I’m sorry, are you talking to me?”

“Oh, I- I’m… I- I didn’t-”

“You will not speak to me unless you are spoken to. Do you understand?” He nods frantically, and Catra almost laughs at the tears in his eyes. “Use your words, Chancellor.”

“I- yes. Yes, Princess Adora. Um, Miss She-Ra. Ma’am. I’m sorry. I am so sorry for my behavior. I had no id-”

“Be quiet.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And, don’t call me ‘Princess Adora’. I hate it.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

After a second of silence, Adora raises her eyes up towards the table once again. “Don’t you think you owe the Royal Alliance an apology for the way you’ve been acting?”

“Oh! Oh, yes. Yes, absolutely. I am so sorry, Princesses. Queen Glimmer. Um, Bishop Catra. King Micah. Young man,” he adds hastily, looking at Bow. 

“Arrow Master,” Adora corrects from her chair, her voice cold. The chancellor’s face goes stark white before turning to appraise Bow, who crosses his arms smugly.

“Oh, yes! Yes, of course. The Arrow Master of Bright Moon. How thoughtless of me. My behavior was inexcusable. I apologize for the troubles I have caused you all today. Truly, I am. It won’t happen again. I swear that to you.”

Adora nods and opens her book again. She waves at the table with a lazy flick of her hand. “Carry on, then.”

Catra turns to meet her eyes, and when Adora catches sight of her, she sends a pleased grin over her way. She sarcastically blows her a kiss and makes her movement exaggerated, and Catra sticks her tongue out at her. Her ears pick up on Adora’s subtle laughter and she turns back to her book, the smile still dancing across her full lips.

She’s missed this side of Adora, the fun-loving, mischievous, teasing side of her. It’s an exhilarating breath of fresh air when she comes out.

Catra’s thighs are still squeezed together.

* * *

It doesn’t even take another twenty minutes.

“It absolutely should be the obligation of Dryl to provide the primary source of economic relief for our kingdom, since their princess was an accomplice to war crimes,” the chancellor growls, sending a glare towards Entrapta. She shrinks back in her seat, eyes wide with shame and fear. Scorpia and Mermista both move closer to her and shoot daggers at the chancellor.

“Legally, it’s not,” Catra says, keeping her voice cool. Now is not the time to get angry, despite how much she wants to see Adora get involved again. Out of the corner of her eye, Adora has gone still and is watching the interaction intently, her cup of tea frozen in its path in the air. 

The chancellor bristles at her words. “It absolutely is legal!” he spits with his nasal voice. “Under Blueskirt’s jurisdiction, any neglect to provide post-war aid from a governing entity is an act of w-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Catra takes a breath to calm herself, just briefly, before continuing. “You and I both know that the Royal Alliance operates outside of any federally-regulated jurisdiction, and that it only operates as a tactical and relief organization. Nobody here is legally obligated to do anything for you.”

The chancellor sighs and grimaces at Catra, who watches Glimmer smirk with satisfaction from her right. “Very well. Either way, I would like to return to the discussion regarding our request for both Dryl and the Kingdom of Snows to aid us with three-fifths of their agricultural exports, since our trade routes don’t int-”

“It’s not happening,” Catra interjects, her voice smooth. “It’s literally impossible for both Dryl and the Kingdom of Snows to send you that much, especially since the summer drought is starting in a few weeks. Bright Moon wouldn’t be able to make any additional exports of dry crops to aid them if they did, either. You need to stop making requests that are going to get denied, Chancellor. All you’re doing is wasting our time and yours.”

Adora’s eyebrows both raise, visibly impressed, and Catra’s body hums under the attention. The chancellor sputters, just for a moment, before slinking back into his seat and whispering something quickly under his breath.

Catra’s unfazed by his incoherent mumbling, but then, she sees movement out of the corner of her eye.

Glimmer’s fists slam against the table just as a golden light floods the entire room.

“That’s _enough_ _!”_ Glimmer shouts, and the chancellor’s face goes white. “Get the hell out of my castle!”

Her last word is barely out of her mouth when She-Ra’s hand grabs the back of the chancellor’s collar, rough and harsh.

“ _He’s already gone._ ” 

The overlap of She-Ra’s voices seep with low, uncontrolled rage. This newly discovered ability of hers- to channel the spirits of the women before her- is genuinely terrifying to people on the receiving end of her fury. Even Catra had gone rigid from shock the first time she heard them as she watched She-Ra stand tall and glowing over the battered bodies of the insurgents terrorizing Elberon, a mere few months ago.

Her eyes are sharp and angry, angrier than Catra has ever seen them, and it’s _mesmerizing_. She-Ra yanks the man from his seat so furiously that the chair comes with him, briefly, before toppling to the ground two foot below him.

It’s impressive, Catra thinks idly, how quickly Adora forced the transformation. She knows that doing it fast hurts because she doesn’t give her human body the time to adjust to the painful stretch and pull of bone, muscle, and skin. 

Still, though. It’s kind of hot that she’s this mad.

“ _You do not speak to her like that_ ,” her voices hiss, clenching her fist tighter around his neck. The chancellor whimpers and thrashes his feet around. She-Ra holds him so far away from her body that his attempts at wiggling out of her grasp fails miserably as he looks up at her seething face with terror.

“No, please, I- I’m sorry, it was a slip of the tongue, an old habit, I- I didn’t- please, She-Ra, please-”

“ _Shut up before I snap your neck in half_.”

He squeaks pathetically, and his mouth snaps shut.

Catra leans over to Bow, curious. “What did he even say?” she whispers to him, not daring to take her eyes off of She-Ra. Bow shifts in his seat.

“Uh, I think he might have called you a bitch in Skirtish, or something like that. Glimmer knows the language. She-Ra has that ‘all-speak’ thing, too,” he whispers back. He meets Catra’s mismatched eyes and shrugs at her weakly.

“I have never been more scared of her in my life,” he admits. Catra bites her lip and trains her eyes on the flex of She-Ra’s hard abdomen under her armor.

She hums. “You and I are having viscerally different reactions to this.”

“In your _pants_ , Catra,” Glimmer grits out through her teeth beside her.

She-Ra walks around the table, the chancellor still dangling by his collar in her hand as he pleads frantically for her mercy. She stops besides Catra’s chair and lifts the man above her head fully in order to look down at Catra.

“What do you want me to do with him?” She-Ra’s voice echoes, Adora’s voice alone this time. Her eyes are a bright blue, brighter than usual, and Catra realizes that in her rage, Adora has probably let She-Ra have a little more control over her form than usual. It doesn’t worry her, though. She knows that Adora is strong enough and smart enough to control She-Ra, and in any case, it’s always fun when Adora brings out She-Ra for _her._

“Dungeon?” Mermista offers. Frosta shakes her head furiously.

“No, drop him from the highest balcony in the castle!” she breathes out in a rush, her eyes alight with mischief.

“Um,” Bow calls weakly to her. “I think that’s manslaughter.”

“What do you think, Catra?” Glimmer asks, her eyes twinkling. “I think he could benefit from some medieval torture.” Catra shakes her head and brings her finger to her chin, faking thoughtfulness.

“No, no,” she sighs, her lips pouting exaggeratedly. “It’s not enough.” When Catra looks back up at She-Ra, she’s met with calmer eyes. Worried, genuine eyes. Adora’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” She-Ra- _Adora-_ murmurs to her, and Catra laughs freely.

Catra snorts. “What, about the fact that he called me a name?” she cackles, and She-Ra lets out a hearty laugh of her own, shaking her head. It’s funny, and she _knows_ that it’s funny because they’ve both been through hell and back together and _survived_ , and they both know that this little man isn’t even a blip on Catra’s radar. 

Catra looks at the shaking chancellor and brings a claw up to drag down his puffy cheek. The man trembles under Catra’s deadly touch, and his face goes even whiter. “I used to assassinate people like him for fun,” she coos, dousing her voice with a fake sweetness. “Of course I’m fine.”

Entrapta perks up and yells, “Oh! Catra! What about electrical stimulation to the point of dendritic atrophy?”

“Guillotine,” Mermista huffs.

“Waterboarding was popular back in my day,” Micah supplies, his tone nostalgic.

The voices of the Alliance begin to jump on top of each other.

“Oh, rip his teeth out!”

“Community service?”

“Sensory deprivation!”

“He could apologize-“

“Put him in the kitchen’s taffy ringer!”

“ _ELECTRIC CHAIR_ -”

The windows of the meeting room fly open with an ungraceful flourish. 

“DID SOMEONE SAY ‘SWIFT WIND’?”

Catra looks at the horse hovering near the ninth-story window, _that goddamn annoying flying telepathic horse,_ and blinks. “You know what? That’ll do.”

She-Ra- _Adora-_ nods down at her and bites her lip to keep herseld from laughing. “I… are you serious? You’re sure?”

Catra shrugs and brings a hand up to examine the beds of her nails. “I mean, I don’t want him dead-”

“Oh, Bishop- thank you, _thank_ y-” She-Ra’s hand moves to his neck and squeezes.

“- but it would be pretty funny.” Catra scans the room and Frosta is practically buzzing in her seat with excitement. Even Perfuma looks amused. “It would be _really_ funny. Also, you could think of it as, like, a birthday present for me.”

She-Ra scrunches her nose at her, and her expression is Adora’s alone. “Your birthday’s in a month.”

“I mean, technically, we don’t know when it is. It’s subject to change.”

She-Ra lets out Adora’s laugh, breathy and surprised, but nods again. “Then it’s done.” She brings the man hanging from her fist down closer to the ground, towards Catra. “Apologize.” She shakes him once, for good measure. “ _Now_.”

“Bishop, I- I am so, so sorry for the derogatory term that I referred to you as. I swear to you, it was not genuine. It was merely a slip of the tongue and a bad habit, and I promise you, I will take any action to atone for it and do anything that I must to fall back into your good graces.” His words are panicked and frantic, but still, Catra lets her curiosity get the best of her.

“Whatever. What did you even _say?”_ she asks the man, raising a perfect eyebrow at him. He gulps and looks up at She-Ra, who narrows her eyebrows at his pudgy face.

 _“A member of the Royal Alliance just asked you a question,”_ her mouth says, and the overlap of She-Ra’s voices echo softly under Adora’s tone. _“I hope that you’re smart enough not to lie to her.”_

“Fine! Fine. I, erm. I referred to you as a ‘rude little pussy’.”

Catra blinks once, twice at the dangling little man. “Put him on the fucking flying horse, Adora.”

Swift Wind flies off with the chancellor screaming on his back, but not before muttering, “You know, Glimmer, your mom put me on the War Council. I topple unjust hierarchies for a living. I don’t get paid enough for this.”

Another golden light fills the room, and Adora’s gorgeous frame fills the space where She-Ra was once standing. “God, I hated him.” Murmurs of agreement flit around the room.

“Well!” Micah announces, standing from his chair. “We’ve got plenty of food down in the main kitchens. Is anyone hungry?”

“Actually,” Catra says quickly before Adora can speak. “Adora and I have plans. That we’re almost late to. In a few minutes.” Adora scrunches her eyebrows at her, confused, before- _oh._ The look that spreads across her face is devastating, and Catra’s knees do everything they can to stay still.

Everyone filters back out of the room, too slowly for Catra’s liking, until it’s just her and Adora left lingering in front of the main doors as they shut behind them.

“Plans, huh?” Adora mutters, skating her hands up Catra’s back. She arches into her touch and shivers as Adora leans down to press her lips onto her neck. “I didn’t know we had any plans.”

Catra bites her lip as Adora sucks, _hard,_ on the skin just below her jaw. “We have plans now,” Catra manages to breathe out, and Adora pulls back to look her in the eye.

“You’re so needy today,” she smiles, grabbing Catra’s jaw with her thumb and her index finger. Catra’s tail comes up to curl around Adora’s strong thigh and she pushes herself up on her toes to try and reach her lips.

“And you were so _bossy_ today. It was hot. You’re hot.”

The smirk on Adora’s lips is devious, and Catra’s body simmers with want. “You liked it when I antagonized that asshole? Babe, that was literally just another day on the job. You’ve seen me do worse.”

Catra shakes her head and pulls away from her, briefly. “No,” she mutters, bringing her hands up to cup the back of Adora’s neck. “I don’t care about She-Ra. I liked when _you_ were being bossy to him. It was sexy.” she breathes, and Adora tilts her head down to ghost her lips across Catra’s.

She chuckles and squeezes Catra’s waist. “You want me to be that bossy to you? Try interrupting a meeting later.” Catra lets out a soft laugh at her words and shakes her head again.

“Maybe in our own room, hm? But- I don’t know. I like seeing this side of you,” she admits, softly, and Adora raises an eyebrow at her. A blush spreads across her cheeks, and Catra can feel the heat dancing across her skin. “I liked how confident you were. You just- you were demanding and in control and- I don’t know. You knew you’d win. It’s like- like you’re-“

“- myself again,” Adora finishes, meeting her eyes. She smiles softly down at her. Catra nods, shy.

“Yeah.”

“You helped, you know? You helped me get better.” And she finally- _finally-_ bends down to kiss her, hot and soft and _real._ They pull away from each other to catch their breaths, and Catra rests her forehead in the crook of Adora’s neck.

“We helped each other. It’s- you’re not the same as you were during the war. I don’t think either of us are.”

“... Is that good or bad?”

Catra turns her chin up to look at Adora, and her heart throbs at the soft and concerned expression on her face. Catra smiles up at her and breathes out a small laugh, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“It’s good, Adora,” she says earnestly. “It’s so good. You seem happier. Like- it’s like you _like_ yourself again.”

The words come out wrong, Catra realizes quickly. They come out holding an underlying meaning, but she trusts Adora enough to know that she understands what she really means by them. Adora turns to kiss the hand that’s resting on her cheek, and she smiles into Catra’s palm.

“I think I do,” she says, breathless. “I- I _am_ happy, you know? I _do_ feel like myself again. But I feel better, if that makes any sense? Like, a better version of who I was. Things are different, and we can both breathe. I’m happy. _You_ make me happy.”

And Catra almost _melts_ at her words, her heartbeat quickening as Adora mumbles the words into the warm skin of her palm. She pulls Adora impossibly closer to her and pulls the taller woman’s chin down to her face,

“You make me happy too, idiot. I love you,” she says, and Adora’s smile grows impossibly wider.

“I love you, too.” She bends down to kiss her again, but instead of the softness she had been expecting, Adora meets her with passion and warmth and desire. Catra can’t deny her when Adora pushes her gently against the wall next to them and wraps her hand around the back of her thigh to hike her leg up around her hips.

Catra pulls away suddenly, dizzy. “I don’t think Glimmer would appreciate us doing this _here._ ”

Adora laughs, dark and low. “You wanna go to our room and let me boss you around?” The throbbing heat between Catra’s thighs grows at Adora’s words, and the wetness between her legs becomes almost unbearable.

“Maybe I do,” she mumbles, pulling Adora to her again by the back of her neck. Adora’s lips dance across hers, hot and wet and teasing, but suddenly, Catra remembers-

“Wait,” she says suddenly. Adora cocks an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t pull away. “I didn’t get to read the last note you threw at me. What did it say?”

Adora pauses for a moment. Then, she bends down to lift Catra by the back of her thighs. Catra yelps at the sudden action and wraps her legs tightly around Adora’s waist.

Adora’s hands tighten around her thighs, and she bends down to waiting lips, smiling. “I think...” she says slowly, “... I’d rather show you, instead.” 

  
  
  



End file.
